This invention relates to a physical therapy method for treatment of shoulder muscle ailments, and more particularly to a therapy method for ambulating and rehabilitating the shoulder muscles of a patient who has undergone rotator-cuff or similar surgery.
People having undergone shoulder surgery or rotator cuff surgery experience a great deal of pain. As part of the recovery process the patient generally undergoes a physical therapy regimen. The physical therapy usually includes strength training and flexibility exercises to improve a range of motion, to lessen pain, and increase strength. Typically a physical therapy regimen is not even available to patients having undergone rotator cuff or similar shoulder operations for a period of 4 to 6 weeks following the injury or surgery. This is due to the tenderness of the shoulder area and the persistent pain associated with shoulder movements. While the pain tolerance of patients varies from person to person, it is often recognized that the sooner a patient begins therapy and working the muscles and attempting different range of motion exercises, the better the prospects are for the patient""s recovery. The sooner a person can undertake regular physical therapy exercises, the sooner they are on the road to recovery, and generally the results will be better in terms of reducing pain, increasing range of motion, and establishing shoulder strength.
A major problem with recovery from shoulder surgery is the patient often is unable to even support the weight of his or her own arm. The patient generally will wear a sling and hold the arm close to his or her body. Extending the arm away from the body may cause sudden and severe shoulder pain. This is especially the case soon after surgery. Thus, it is often difficult for the recovering patient to have much mobility or to go about general tasks. If the patient were able to experience physical therapy sooner, the mobility would be greater and the road to recovery would be achieved much more quickly.
Another drawback of physical therapy recovery for shoulder surgery patients is that in the early stages of the recovery a trained therapist or other person is generally needed to assist in the exercises. This assistance is required so that the patient does not have to support his or her own arm. Instead, the therapist can hold up the arm/shoulder and work with the patient to establish range of motion. A difficulty in doing so is that the therapist and the patient do not have immediate communication as to what range of motion is tolerable. The patient would rather have immediate and total control over the range of motion so that the patient can determine his or her own tolerance of positions. To undergo such treatment also requires the therapist be on hand which is not always convenient or cost effective.
A further drawback of physical therapy recovery for shoulder surgery patients is that often the therapy cannot be conducted at home, or an elaborate mechanism or assistance is required. It is best to have available a portable device to assist with the therapy, and one that does not include elaborate pulleys or other complicated mechanical means.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an alternative therapy method for treatment of shoulder ailments and overcome the drawbacks and limitations of traditional therapy techniques.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a therapy method for treatment of a shoulder ailment which the patient can complete alone or with minimal assistance from a therapist or other person.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a therapy method for treatment of a shoulder ailment allowing the patient positioning of his arm or shoulder to undergo a variety of motion exercises.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a therapy method for treatment of a shoulder ailment which allows the patient the ability to change the angle of the arm by raising or lowering the staff and moving the toe of the staff to different positions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a therapy method for treatment of a shoulder ailment which allows the patient to use a convenient and light-weight portable staff for undergoing exercise therapy.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a therapy method for treatment of a shoulder ailment which allows the patient to exercise the shoulder muscles in different directions and in differing intensity levels.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a therapy method for treatment of a shoulder ailment to allow the user to control his or her pain and/or rehabilitation regimen at whatever tolerance level or pace desired.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a therapy method for treatment of a shoulder ailment to utilize a staff which includes a wrist wrap to allow the patient to relieve the shoulder from some or all weight bearing during exercise therapy.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification.
The present invention is directed to physical therapy methods and staff for treatment of shoulder muscle ailments. One embodiment is directed to a method for treatment of a person who is limited in moving the shoulder muscles, the method comprising the steps of providing a staff for supporting the arm of the patient corresponding to the affected shoulder; the staff having a toe portion for maintaining contact with the surface, and an upper portion for engagement with the arm of the patient; maintaining the toe portion at a substantially stationery point on the surface; engaging the arm with staff, and extending at least a part of the arm in a spaced clearance position from the patient""s body, whereby the weight of the patient""s arm is supported by the staff to relieve pressure at the patient""s shoulder to thereby allow the patient to obtain relief from and undertake treatment for a shoulder ailment.
A further embodiment is directed to a physical therapy method for treatment of an ailment of the shoulder of a patient and using a staff having a toe portion and an upper portion, the method comprising the steps of maintaining the toe portion of the staff at a stationary point on a surface, engaging the staff with the patient""s arm corresponding to the patient""s ailing shoulder; extending the patient""s arm in a spaced clearance position from the patient""s body, and ambulating the patient""s arm and the staff to treat the ailing shoulder.
A further embodiment is directed to a physical therapy method of ambulating the shoulder muscles of a patient having undergone rotator-cuff surgery and unable to independently sustain extension of the arm from the body, the method comprising the steps of selecting a staff of selected length size as measured from a toe portion to an upper portion of the staff, engaging the arm with the upper portion of the staff, and extending the arm in a spaced clearance position from the body while maintaining the toe portion at a substantially stationary point on a surface, whereby the patient""s arm is supported by the staff so that a patient may treat the shoulder muscles having undergone surgery.
A further embodiment is directed to an adjustable staff for use in therapeutic shoulder treatment of the type involving engaging the staff with the arm of a patent and extension of the arm of the patient from the body of the patient while maintaining the staff in stationary contact with a surface, the staff comprising a first length of supporting material defining a surface-engaging member, a second length of supporting material defining an arm-engaging member, a screw fastener for length-wise adjustability connecting the surface-engaging member with the arm-engaging member, and a wrist wrap in attached relation to the arm-engaging member and having a loop for receiving and suspending the wrist of a patient during operation of the shoulder treatment.